


【RS情人节12h/18:00】逢场作戏 | Fin

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 6





	【RS情人节12h/18:00】逢场作戏 | Fin

《逢场作戏》  
文/离若

1  
大堂穹顶布满伊斯兰文化的浮绘，桌椅手把上镶嵌来自东方的贝壳花雕，舒缓的钢琴曲缓缓流淌。衣香鬓影，穿着呢子大衣的欧洲女人在这里歇脚；觥筹交错，身着西装的亚洲男人与友人畅情小酌。这里是东西方的交汇点，伊斯坦布尔，佩拉宫酒店。

龙崎拢了拢身上的紫色羊毛罩衫，推门走入大堂。完成登记入住手续后，她径直走向电梯。曾有英国作家这样形容这部古老的电梯：“这是世界上最美丽的电梯，精致的雕木花纹和光滑的铸铁花纹将其装点，它上升的时候就仿佛像一位优雅的女士在向您行礼，任何一位游客都会对它的工艺叹为观止！”

电梯上方显示楼层变化的指针以顺时针运动缓慢地从一指到三，伴随吱吱呀呀的声响。

门开了。

视野左方走过去一个身穿红白色polo衫的男人，双手插在裤兜里，往背离电梯的方向而去。

一个金色头发的小男孩从斜对门口的房间里冲出来，欢快地奔向电梯口，龙崎的心思放在那位男子身上，一不留神被撞了一下。

一个女人紧随小男孩奔出房间，口中念着法语，她拉住冒冒失失的儿子，向龙崎歉意地笑笑，用英语说：“真是抱歉，他对这个电梯很感兴趣，有点莽撞了。”

龙崎温柔地弯腰摸摸小男孩的头，开口是纯正的美音：“没关系，这个电梯确实很别致。”

说罢她欠了欠身，走向房间。

二十分钟后，龙崎换了一身碎花系淡色打扮，出现在伊斯坦布尔佩拉区的街道上。此时是下午三点，露天摆放的沙滩桌椅边聚满了人群。她溜达到纯真博物馆买了一张后天的参观票。她在银行消费单盖上签名印章：竜崎恵美。

买完票，龙崎漫无目的地四处闲逛。路过圣索菲亚大教堂，她在外端详了一刻，继续向前走。

锡尔凯吉火车站就在附近，她想去“朝拜”一番，看看这个昔日东方快车的终点站是何模样。她沿着手机导航指示的路线，在丁字路口处向左转，来到一条车水马龙的街衢。原来这是一处巴扎*。生意人为吸引过路游客，沿街摆了许多摊铺，卖一些本地饰品，尤其多土耳其地毯。龙崎看了看地图，确认车站就在不远处，收起手机，饶有兴致地挑起纪念品。

她被一盏马赛克灯吸引了。它由琥珀色的玻璃制成，一圈五彩的玛瑙石镶嵌出星星和月亮的图形，整体造型为椭圆，顶端焊接了可以手提的握柄，小巧而不乏精致。

询问过后，价格合适，她二话不说买了下来。欲提包走人时突感下腹一阵热流涌下，龙崎当场愣在原地，脸红了大半，神色支吾地问摊主，洗手间怎么走。

摊主伸出食指给她指路，从这里走去，向右拐弯，走到那条小径就是。龙崎拜托摊主替她收着刚刚买下的马赛克灯，过会儿来取。

她捂着肚子，不敢迈大步伐，在人流中艰难移动。眼见着即将步行到洗手间所在小巷，忽然折身，袖中划出一柄小巧的工具刀，利落地抵住对方的脖颈，看清对方的脸时，她惊讶于他居然是副亚洲面孔。

“谁派你跟踪我？要么说，要么永远别说了。”

走进大堂的时候就察觉出有人的视线放在自己身上，乘电梯上行的时候有人晚她半步，从左侧的楼梯走上来——那部老掉牙的电梯根本不具备现代电梯的隐蔽和快速，走楼梯的速度远快过乘坐电梯。她特意被小男孩一撞，在电梯口停留多会儿观察可疑行迹，回房间的途中借着走廊过道做装饰物摆放的银盘确认身后无人跟随。进房间后换下可能不慎被安装上窃听装置的衣服，装作出来闲逛，实际想趁其不备揪出对方到底是谁。

男人缓缓举起双手，街边的灯光照亮他的红发，他露出一个不符情境的笑，纯粹得像邂逅了老友。只听他不紧不慢地开口：

“——恭候多时，樱乃小姐。”

2  
伊斯坦布尔新城区，普罗芬斯街道，cookshop咖啡馆。普朗斯娴熟地叫了两杯拿铁，双手端着，走到龙崎所坐的遮阳伞下。

“里面也没空调，不如坐在室外，还更舒服。”

“谢谢。”龙崎拿起咖啡，轻抿一口。

“稍等，我再去要盘华夫饼。”

几分钟后，普朗斯姗姗来迟，弯起细长的桃花眼，朝她微笑。上次见这双眼睛，是两年之前。

她心里想，这个人依然十分谨慎，完成接头都不轻易以真正面目示人。

普朗斯一边搅动咖啡一边说：“我第一次发觉，你挺适合这行。看你的外表，绝对没人想得到你的真实职业。”

“看起来是家庭主妇的女人也有可能是顶级特工，不要小看女性。普朗斯先生。”

普朗斯嗤笑一声。“你说的是威尔逊夫人吧？可是无孔不入的美国媒体还是扒出了她的真实身份。”说完他轻叹，“说句实话，我觉得那些人无聊透顶，暴露一个特工的身份对他们来说有什么好处？”

龙崎沉默着，没有接话。

“别担心，这里没有人会关注我们的。”法国人的脸上扬起一抹浪漫的笑，“这里，只有美酒、美景、美食，还有美人。”

最后一个单词他用的是法语，他明知道，她听得懂法语。随着话音落下，他的视线落在她身上。

“伊斯坦布尔可是著名的间谍之城。”

“那也是上个世纪的事了。再说，你不觉得我们的样子只是两个谈论侦探小说的文学爱好者吗？”

“快切入正题吧，”龙崎坐正了道，“这次接头的人是你吗？”

“你连两句话也不想和我多说吗？惠美小姐。我真是伤心啊。”普朗斯捂住胸口作伤心欲绝状。

“我不想耽误工作。”龙崎脸色微红。

“好吧，好吧。”普朗斯笑着摆摆手，转眼换成正襟危坐的神态。

“跟你搭档的人不是我，另有其人。

“他负责在欧洲活动，人脉广泛。我猜，肯定是你们当局的得力干将，你也许见过他。

“身高一米八三，名字是越前，这次的职业是一名宣传野生动物保护的慈善家，刚好，与你扮演的植物学教授挂钩。你们要扮演的……”他故意停顿了一下，吸引龙崎的目光看过来。

“是情人。”

龙崎的瞳孔震缩了一下，很快掩盖下去。纵然知道出任务时扮演什么身份都有可能，“Lover”这个单词还是在她的心里荡起了涟漪。

“请问，在什么地点碰面？”

“等他来联系你。”

他来联系我……龙崎低下头暗忖，看来，对方是一个神秘的人物。她思索着什么样的人会被安排与她搭档，多年前的一个记忆片段浮现出来，龙崎不自觉捏紧咖啡杯手柄。

身为特工，本不该抱有如此幼稚天真的想法。明明知道这是几乎不可能的事。  
她至今没能忘记那个人。

普朗斯轻易看出她的异样，转了一个轻松的话题：“你刚才买的马赛克灯，不去拿吗？”

“……啊？啊，那个，”龙崎回过神，悻悻回答，“……不用了。”

“是吗。”普朗斯举起杯子轻饮一口，眼神借着杯子的掩护将她一番打量。“那个马赛克灯的颜色很好看啊，琥珀色，并不常见。”

龙崎抬头看向普朗斯。  
琥珀色的马赛克灯。  
琥珀色。

啊，是这样的——  
他有一双琥珀色的眼睛。  
可他的眼里，无星亦无月。

3  
多年以前，龙崎第一次执行任务，前往南美收集环境污染相关情报。没想到在中途换乘的火车上撞见了当地毒枭交易，被对方当成敌人正欲灭口，一人之力难撑之际，被一个看上去相同岁数的男子救下。他将她送至车站出口后便离开了。

龙崎心里明白，样貌可能是伪装，从样貌推断的年龄自然不能作为判断依据。唯独他的眼睛给她留下了深刻印象。那不像是伪装，那样清澈的琥珀瞳孔，比她看过的任何自然风光都美。他离开之前，她鬼迷心窍地盗走了他的钱包，钱包里果不其然有他的证件，上面写着：松田一野。

当然，这绝对是假名。

龙崎回到酒店，卸了妆，面对镜子里那张素白的脸蛋，施施然展露一个笑颜。

如果她的身份当真就是一个大学教授，现在的生活就是天差地别的另一种模样吧。搭档的未知性催生了几株动摇的情绪，她低下头用手掬了捧清水往脸上拍，其实心里比任何人都清楚，她不允许出现这种感情。

龙崎用酒店的毛巾擦干净脸，走出浴室，屈腿坐着，换上普朗斯给她的新电话卡。等待屏幕重新亮起的时间，她往咖啡机倒入咖啡粉和清水，按下红色的启动按钮。回过身，丢在床上的手机亮起“Welcome to Vodafone”的提示。她背靠着大理石台，背后的咖啡机发出一阵轰鸣，让她想起某部电影，主角站在铁轨前，背后有辆火车冲他疾驰而来的桥段。几分钟后，咖啡机发出滴滴的声响。她转身拿过一旁干净的咖啡杯满上，轻饮一口。

这时，手机振动了两下，屏幕上跳出一封来自未知号码的日文短信：

晚上八点，蓝色西装，楼下大厅见。

4  
七点半，她下到一楼，独自前往餐厅，边吃边观察人群里的可疑人员。一个来自日本的旅游团歇脚于此，人群中有位染了红发，牵着小女孩的母亲。龙崎呆呆地看着她们。

游客上楼之后，她的视线向右转，不知何时，位于左前方，距离她大约五米的沙发入座了一位亚裔男人，他正在阅读一份体育报纸，她看得清楚，占据了半个版面的图片中央是一位网坛巨星。读报之人抖抖报纸，似乎察觉到她投过去的视线，微微侧过身，斜睐着这边。接着，他把报纸悄悄降低了几寸，龙崎眼中，赫然出现一个身穿蓝色西装的男人。

龙崎仿佛被雷劈中，当即木在原地。

并非是那个男人脸上有可怖的伤疤，也并非是他眼神骇人，相反，他的双眼深沉如潭水，潭水反射的光芒，刹那划破她头顶的阴霾。

是他……  
居然……是他。

不会有错，那个人就是他。

无论是近身搏斗、枪法，还是反跟踪技术，他都是顶尖级的人物。那次混战，他三枪爆头干掉了三个亡命之徒，枪枪命中。挥舞着砍刀的精壮男子撞过来夺走手枪，乍看之下身材差距悬殊，结果却是他使巧力将对方抡翻在地。

她首先想到的是这次任务的惊险程度。若非如此，上面不会派他来才对。可是，为什么会选择她呢？

来不及多想，完成接头任务要紧，龙崎敛起情绪，思索着如何过去搭话。这时，穿着蓝色西装的男子抬手叫来服务生，凑近说了什么，服务生听罢，点头而去。过了一会儿，服务生给她端来一碟水果挞，说，是坐在那边沙发上的先生为您点的。

龙崎抬头，与他的视线对个正着。她稍作思索，端起盘子，朝他走去。

“不知先生为我献上免费的点心，是有何需要帮助？”

“如你所见，成功的搭讪之物。”

“天下没有免费的午餐。请问，是有何事呢？”龙崎微微一笑，在他旁边的单人沙发坐下。

“龙崎教授过于警惕了。”看报的男人放下报纸，打圆场道，“没想到能在这里遇上龙崎教授，越前先生便做主给您点了一份小点心，还请不要介意。”

龙崎诧异道，看向名为“越前先生”的人，说：“越前先生吗？去年北海道水坝会议上，听人谈起过您。没想到有缘见到本尊了。”

“龙崎教授，”越前向她伸出手，神色淡淡，“幸会。”

龙崎回握，问道：“有一事好奇，您是怎么认出我的？”

龙崎问话的对象是越前，回答者却是看报男士：“如此年轻的教授，想不印象深刻也很难吧。”他清清嗓子，“我是越前先生的助理，堀尾聪史。”

龙崎维持着标准刻度的温柔笑容：“堀尾先生过誉了。两位此番来到土耳其，是为了什么公益事宜吗？”

“来此处调查安哥拉兔的生存现状，明日便启程去郊区。”越前顿顿，“龙崎教授是？”

“来参加一个国际性学术会议。会议就在明天，会议之后计划旅行三天，早便听闻土耳其人情风景各个秀丽，好不容易有机会来此，不可错过。”

堀尾看看越前，再看看龙崎，勾起笑容，说：“如若龙崎小姐有时间，我想，越前先生与您同行势必获益匪浅。您在植物学和动物学上的造诣一定能对此次调研有所帮助。”

龙崎眨眨眼，沉吟了一会儿：“虽说野外调研是我的兴趣，但这邀请突如其来……”她笑了笑，“可不在我的计划之中呀？”

“龙崎小姐要这么说的话……”堀尾笑得狗腿，推了推桌上的点心，“这小小的点心，就算是酬谢。您看如何？”

“堀尾。”越前制止了他的玩笑。

他换了称呼，语气很认真：“希望能得到和龙崎小姐同行的机会。如果不介意，明日我可以送你去参加学术会议，之后我们一同启程去郊区。郊外的风景不会让你失望。全程费用由我承担。”

“郊外吗……”龙崎垂眼思索着，“倒是不错的建议呢。”

“那么……”

“成交。”

堀尾笑得异常灿烂，主动提出要为此庆祝，起身去酒吧前台拿香槟。

看着堀尾走远，越前将视线转向龙崎：“表现不错。”

“欸，”龙崎红了脸，咬着下唇，“为什么这次要带助理出来呢？”

“他要跟着来，我没有办法。”越前讨好似地放软了声音，看向龙崎的目光中满是柔情。“明天开会，他就不会跟着我们了。”他的手搭上龙崎后面的沙发，弯腰凑近她耳畔，低沉道：“谁叫你的未婚夫，总是那么多疑。”

龙崎的脸颊刷地再红了一层，哪、哪里来的未婚夫……他的台词她有点跟不上了。

迅速调整呼吸，她催促道：“快坐好啦，等下要被看到的……”

越前端正姿势，笑意渐渐散去。

5  
翌日。

离约定时间还有十分钟，龙崎来到侧门停车场，发现越前已坐在车上，只他一个人。

“越……越前先生。”

“我叫越前龙马。”

这可能是他的真名吗？

越前淡淡地看了她一眼：“我与你同级，不需要尊称。”

“这、这样。那么……越前君？”

“龙马。”他停顿了一下，“叫我龙马，樱乃。”

龙崎刚刚拉上安全带，被他的发言惊得一愣。

“别忘了，现在开始，我们是情侣。”

啊，对，他们要扮演的身份，是情侣啊。

“昨天不是演的挺好么？”

越前突然伸出手，揽过她后脑勺，在她唇上印下一吻。这完全是意料之外的举动，龙崎条件反射地推开他，耸起肩膀，瞪大双眼。

“这不是情人间会做的事吗？”越前直起身，手仍搭在方向盘上，语气仿佛在谈论“今天天气如何”。

龙崎意识到，这只是任务。他们需要配合彼此的演出。一名合格的特工，必须擅长此术。她怎么会想到其他事情呢？

“抱歉，龙马……君。”龙崎垂下眼，“我还没太适应……”她很快又说，“不过请相信，我会好好演出角色的。”

越前打量着她，这时，堀尾从车头绕过去，打开驾驶室车门，撞见两人的微妙场景，揶揄道：“越前，你是不是在勾搭龙崎小姐啊？”

越前不予理睬，跳下车，转身拉开第二排的车门，堀尾发动汽车。

车窗外闪过一排排棋盒状楼房，GPS显示此刻车辆正疾驰在通向城市另一头的道路。龙崎坐在副驾驶，位于越前所坐第二排座位的前面。

此次任务是调查一起跨国核武器走私案件。据内勤人员的追踪，参与核武器交易的人将以“亚洲局部地区气候学术研讨会”作为幌子，在会议上完成交易。皆时龙崎将作为生态学教授，出席这场会议。越前则作为龙崎教授的爱人，一位野生动物保护大使，与她同行。

“为拿到情报，不可杀人，只可活捉。对方雇佣了强大的雇佣军作为保镖，随时可能引发暴力冲突。在伪装身份的前提下全身而退，这是上级的要求。”

堀尾接着说：“今晚你们将入住承办会议的酒店，我在外面负责接应。”

龙崎点点头，看向倒车镜，透过镜子看到，越前搭在车窗上的半截手臂。

6  
车停在门廊，侍者一手横放腰部，一手拉开车门，朝他们毕恭毕敬地微笑。越前牵着龙崎走进酒店大堂，左手边立着一个展牌，用英语、土耳其语、日语、汉语写注着“亚洲局部地区气候学术研讨会”几个大字。

“请问是哪位？”  
“龙崎惠美，日本京都大学生态学教授。”龙崎递过身份证。  
“让我看看……哦，是龙崎教授吗？欢迎。”工作人员看向越前，“这位是？”  
“我的爱人，”龙崎脸色粉润，笑得宛如新婚燕尔的幸福女人，“野生动物保护大使，越前先生。”  
“啊，原来是公益人士，欢迎您。你们合住一间房，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这是您的房卡，请拿好。”  
“谢谢。”

他们的房间在十六楼，等待电梯时，一对夫妻挽着手臂走来。妻子向他们点头问好。龙崎招手回应，犹豫着要不要如他们一样搭上越前的胳膊，电梯门开了，越前揽住她的腰，将她带入电梯。

越前没有按电梯，俯身在龙崎头顶，嗅闻她的发香。  
同在电梯内的夫妻中的男士露出看戏的表情，按下了十六楼的按键。

“你们也是在十六楼吗？”夫妻中的妻子问。  
龙崎涨红了脸，回应：“是、是啊。”  
“好巧啊。”年级稍长龙崎几岁的金发女人笑道。  
“确实很巧呢。”龙崎也笑。

这栋酒店比佩拉宫现代高级得多，不消一会儿，电梯停在了十六层。一进房间，越前把龙崎往墙上抵，撩开她耳侧发丝，作势要吻她。

“够、够了，龙马君……”

“有人在监视我们，”左手伸进大衣，搂住她的腰，唇吻过她的耳廓，他压低了声说，“房间很可能有监听器。”

龙崎愣了一愣，他们被发现了？

不，不对。这应该是针对所有人的监视。

大脑飞速运转起来，想来该是那对夫妻了。

在他动作撩拨之下，喉间溢出低叹，龙崎一时分不清这是演戏渐入佳境还是在这暧昧情境中的本能反应。她突然想，他是不是、是不是跟很多人做过这样的事？假戏真做，真真假假，孰能知道他的真意？

“等、等等好不好？”她伸手摸摸他的头，“行李马上就会送过来……”

听到这句，越前停下了动作。松开手时两人交换了一个眼色。

正如龙崎所说，很快，侍者敲响了门，越前前去开门，拿到他们二人的行李，两个22寸的金属行李箱。箱子里装了特殊装置，可以躲过安检，将手枪、迷你摄像机、监听器、带吸盘的弹绳等工具带入酒店。

“晚上是主办方举行的晚宴，我们需要正装出席，龙马君的衣服在哪？我帮你烫一下。”

越前拿出用塑料薄膜包裹的西装，递给她：“你很合适嘛，龙崎。”越前哂笑，给出和普朗斯如出一辙的评价。

虽然他省略了宾语，龙崎听出了他话中所指。她瞥开视线，“普朗斯先生也这么说过。”

“普朗斯？”越前的态度马上转成轻蔑，不满地哼了一声。

“龙马君认识普朗斯先生吗？”

“哼，他还差得远呢。”

听上去他们似乎有过节……还是不要多说为妙。

见龙崎不做声，越前率先挑起话题：“你和他见过很多次吗？”

“嗯？”

越前交叉双臂抱在胸前，靠在电视柜旁的办公桌前，神色不悦。

她想了想才明白。“第一次是在墨尔本，第二次在东京，这次是第三次。”

越前的脸色越发难看。“这样吗。”

她看不懂他的神色，只好乖巧地点头。

她想到第一次执行任务的事，鼓起勇气：“其实，我和龙马君，也算是第二次合作了，不是吗？”她发自真心、不出于伪装地浮现笑容，“一直、一直没有说——谢谢龙马君救了我。”

越前登时瞪大眼睛，被她这可能暴露身份的发言狠狠一惊。

却见龙崎笑笑：“要是在北海道的森林里，没有你伸出的手，我可能已经不在了。”

松了口气，越前无奈地缓缓闭上眼。复睁眼，恢复了常日的淡定。

“这么多年有没有进步啊，龙崎。”

龙崎发觉，面对他，她无法像面对普朗斯那样，神色坦然地说出“不要小瞧女性”，更像是一个来到期终考核，要给教官阅卷审核的学员，渴望得到他的鼓励。

他蹲下身，扯扯她正在整理的礼服衣袖，戏谑地说，“还是只会受伤了掉眼泪和烫衣服吗？”

“谁、谁说的……！”龙崎轻易就中了他的圈套，羞恼道，低下头盯着他。

“要比比吗？”越前的大拇指与食指成一个直角，做出射击的手势，脸上挂着戏谑的笑容。

他的枪法龙崎是目睹过的，她怎么可能比得过他？脸红了大半，后知后觉地意识到自己是被调侃了。

见越前站起来，似乎打算再说些什么，突然神色一凛，向前跨出半步，带着她往床上倒。

他半个身子压在龙崎身上，双手紧紧箍着龙崎手臂，两人面面相觑，他压低了嗓音，神情机敏。

“窗外有动静。”

龙崎来不及细想现下这暧昧的姿势，不由自主地跟着他一起紧张起来。不一会儿，阳台边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，似有什么东西擦窗而过。

大概是反射镜一类的东西。虽然听不到的声音，但能一目了然地看到动作。该死，居然厚颜无耻到连这也不放过吗？

电光石火间，心中已有算计。

他露出一个跋扈的笑：“不许再说这种话。”松开手，龙崎白皙的胳膊顿现两道鲜红的印痕。他眸色暗了暗，“抱歉。”

龙崎歪头摸摸手臂，随即摇摇头，“没关系。”

越前朝她伸出手，想拉她起来。龙崎刚搭上他的手，却感到手上一股大劲儿将她向后推，越前整个人覆上来，相执的双手十指交握，附在她耳边。

“龙马君？！”

他琥珀色的眸子目不旁瞬地盯着她，眼中似有怒涛浪潮起伏，俄顷间席卷过万端情绪。

“龙崎，对不住了。”

“龙崎，对不住了。”

不及她反应，他的唇已压下来，与她唇峰相触。似丛云降临山巅，层层漫开，缠缠绵绵。他薄唇微凉，相触又分开，若即若离，牵引着她开启欢愉秘境之门。龙崎因惊讶而张大的眼眸在他唇舌的安抚下慢慢阖上，心底却涌起一阵惶惑，她小声发出一丝嘤咛。

他松开与她相握的手，顺着她身体的曲线滑至胸前。龙崎咻忽张开眼，手比想法快一步，用力去推他，阻止他靠近。

越前从细密交合的唇齿中脱身，牵出几束银丝，他歪头俯在她耳边，声音镇静异常，全然没有此情此景该有的样子。

“龙崎，我们要演场戏。”

龙崎霎时了然。原来是为掩人耳目。

抗拒他的手顿时卸去力气，心头的惶惑退下，却随即被另一股更庞大的情愫替代。她突然鼻尖发酸，眼圈泛红。

“别怕。”

感觉到她不再抗拒，他顺势在她小巧的耳垂上轻啄一口，引起怀中之人微颤。他舔了舔唇，一股不可抗拒的反应顺着他背脊缓缓升起。

唇停在脖颈处，秀发清新的味道混着女孩身上独有的香味蹿入他鼻腔，唇肤相合，他细细用唇线去临摹、啃噬，落下比至方才留在她胳膊上的痕迹更细更深的红痕。

7  
“莅临会议的各位嘉宾，我代表亚洲气候研究所欢迎各位的到来！”主持人是位年约五十，气血方刚的中年男性，头发根部花白，显出别样的时尚。他的英语口才不错，台下掌声连连。

龙崎坐在会场前方，也在鼓掌的人群之中。过一会儿，她将上台做报告。报告内容早已拟好，练习到了倒背如流的地步，轻易看不出破绽。等到提问环节，便用这幅隐形耳机，耳机那头是货真价实的美国加州大学地理教授，她只需一字不落地复述回答。而她本人的任务，则是在这偌大的会场中，寻找可疑的交易双方，拍下交易的关键一幕。

会是几个人？以什么方式？这里落座的人如此多，讨论学术，交头接耳处处皆有，根本无从下手。是什么身份？会是和她一样伪装身份参加的人吗？倘若是伪装，有什么特征无法隐去？还是说，交易人便是某个大学或研究所的教授？

龙崎飞速打着算盘。

轮到她上台了，龙崎款款大方地步行至台上，开始她的展示。讲到三分之一时，耳机里传来堀尾的声音：“监测到会场里的另一个无线电讯号。”顿默了一会儿，“不，有两个。”

眼光扫过台下的与会众人。在这里，除了她，至少还有两个人戴了无线耳机，会是谁？

龙崎不动声色地按下激光笔，PPT翻页，她离开讲台，站在屏幕前，脱稿展示。

“还有二十年，全球气候变暖的趋势才能进入平台期，亚洲大部分的国家和地区还将受此影响……”

她泰然自若地进行展示。

为什么会有两个人戴着耳机？戴耳机一般为远程交流，既然两个人都在会场，如果想进行交易，直接装作学者间交流便能成功掩人耳目，为什么要戴耳机？那么，肯定有一人，不是学者身份。

她的目光扫过后场。会场四周都站着负责摄影摄像工作的工作人员，大门两侧站着两个安保人员。安保人员都戴着配备的耳机。学者中戴蓝牙耳机的人不少。

展示顺利结束，场下响起热烈的掌声。龙崎朝台下深鞠一躬，趁着掌声未息，迅速说了一句话。

“接下来，请开始提问。”

龙崎走回展示台前，整理讲稿抬头须臾，注意到会场左侧两位摄影人员同时摸了摸耳朵。几位欧洲学者举手提问，龙崎一一笑答。

展示结束，她走回座位，低着头留意是否有自言自语之人。

她坐在座位按兵不动，默默思索。如果是媒体的人……为什么交易的另一方不直接伪扮成另一个媒体？媒体与媒体间的交流，岂不是很方便？如果是学者，众目睽睽之下与一位摄影记者搭话，很容易被看出破绽，不是吗？

学术会议聘请的媒体虽需名头，但伪造这些，或者说，操纵一家媒体，对于他们来说，完全是轻而易举的事。为什么不这么做？

旁边一位年约五十岁的欧洲男人挨近她，主动伸出手：“龙崎教授，幸会。”

龙崎善意地弯起嘴角，略表歉意地问：“您是？”

“Alexander Henderson。”

“Alexander Henderson。”堀尾聪史身处离酒店300米的车内，将这个名字输入电脑，搜索引擎里弹出相关信息。

“芬兰人，目前是瑞典哥德堡大学地理系的副教授，专长史前气候研究，爱好是滑雪。”

“原来是Alex教授，久仰大名。”见到久慕的前辈，龙崎恍然大悟，流露惊喜，回握对方，盈盈一笑。

“方才龙崎教授的见解令我耳目一新。如此年级轻轻便有此成就，请问是哪位前辈的学生？”

龙崎微微一笑：“师从山村老师，相比老师倾囊相授的知识，这点成绩着实小巫见大巫。”

“山村的学生我都很熟啊，倒是第一次听说龙崎教授。”

“是我过于愚笨，研究数年才有小小突破，没能成为老师的得意门生。让您见笑了。”

“话不可这么说。气候研究是需要极大耐心、耗费大量时间的领域，龙崎教授如此年轻，相信将来一定大有作为。”

“有人起身离开。”堀尾盯着红外线体温显示器，将通过体温显现的人形移动一一告诉龙崎。那是龙崎进会场时顺手贴在大门，可将全场一览无遗的装置。“位置三排，第5个人，男性，身高一米七以上，穿着西装。赶紧结束对话。”

没等龙崎说出推委之词，会场后方突然响起一道惊慌失措的声音，一个男性摄影记者大声嚷嚷：“有人口吐白沫倒地了！快、快叫救护车！”

龙崎霎时站起身向后看，后排的凑热闹的人已经围上去，人墙过密，她费了好大劲才挤进去。

一位男性倒在地上，头上戴着对讲的耳麦，嘴角源源不断涌出白沫，身体像被上了发条抖个不停，他旁边是土耳其本地电视台的摄录机。

会场安保闻声赶来：“让一让，让一让！我们有担架！”两个安保蹲下身查看患者情况，其中一个凑近闻了闻，脸色骤变。他们合力将患者架上担架，来了一个酒店的侍者，接过担子，一个安保说:“我去楼下接应救护车。”

他经过龙崎时低下头，飞快地说：“他们要行动了。”

这个声音……龙马君？

可是，等下——为什么要激起这么大的骚乱？以学术会议为名，不就是想掩人耳目，悄无声息吗？特意搞出骚乱，这不是留下把柄让人有迹可循吗？为什么要这样？

顾不上问越前计划如何，他又是怎么伪装成安保人员出现在这里，龙崎四处探望，寻找可疑之人的踪迹。

那位最先发现同行病情的男子浑身抖成筛子，战战兢兢地想站起来，他身后一位身着西装的与会人员拉了他一把。

“谢、谢谢……”他虚弱地说，“我，我想去洗手间一趟……抱歉……”

“我送您去吧？”旁边一个男性说。

“谢谢好意，我自己去就可以。”

他移开搭在旁人胳膊上的手，缓缓朝门口走去。

“我看见现场一片骚乱，发生了什么？”堀尾问。

龙崎离开人群，低着头暗暗说：“有人被下毒了。”

“下毒？怎么回事！”

等等，下毒……龙崎意识到什么不对劲，疾走几步，走到大门，发现那个摄影记者不见了。

“堀尾君，可以告诉我，刚刚走出大厅的人，现在位置在哪吗？”

“啊？走出大厅的人？”

“是的……”龙崎心焦道，不会在这个时候掉链子吧？

“哦哦哦，wait、wait，他现在，他在等电梯。门口向左，沿着走廊直走到尽头，旁边就是。”

“谢谢。”

“嘿嘿，这难不倒我。”堀尾沾沾自喜，不过马上，他意识到龙崎的想法，大叫道，“等下，你怎么知道这是不是幌子！”

来不及回答他，龙崎理理衣服，脚踩高跟小跑起来，单尾麻花辫随脚步甩甩蹦蹦。转身，发现那个人还在等电梯，松了一口气，装作关切的样子走近：“先生……您还好吗？”

男子虚弱地笑笑：“谢谢您关心，我好多了，想回房间休息。”

“需要我送您回房间吗？您的状态看起来并不算好……不过，任谁看到身边人突然倒地口吐白沫，都会受到很大惊吓的。”龙崎握住他的手腕。

“不，不用……”男子额上渗出豆大的汗珠，眼神明显惊慌起来。

男子察觉到不对，用力挣开龙崎，朝她伸出手臂，龙崎本能地蹲下身，下一秒便听见头顶上方传来“轰隆”的声音。

见一击被躲开，他并不恋战，推开逃生通道的门，往楼下飞奔。

龙崎甩掉高跟，光脚追上，从楼梯的空隙间，看到那人正夺命狂奔。她从裙子底下掏出绑在腿上的手枪，对准他逃跑的路径，抬手，眯眼，瞄准——

8  
“嘭——！”

一颗子弹打在离龙崎两寸处的栏杆，她吓了一跳，腿脚一软，子弹射偏，人一下跌坐在楼梯上。向前看去，只见三个浑身武装的人以两秒一楼的速度朝她而来，机关枪扫射不停，龙崎迅速起身，一边弯腰躲避，一边趁乱射击。

“越前！越前！有三个人拿着枪在龙崎小姐后面追啊！”耳机里传来堀尾的大叫。

龙马君……

人数上她不占优势，对方子弹充足，逃为上策！瞬息之间做出决定，龙崎推开最近的一侧逃生门，拼尽全力奔跑。三名雇佣兵穷追不舍，踹开门，谨慎地端着手枪查看一圈，无人，来到走廊。

龙崎以转角处的墙壁为掩护，连发三枪，马上躲回墙后，平复喘息。三发子弹均打中，一枪打在一人头部一击毙命，一枪一人打在肩膀，一枪打在一人手臂。被击中肩膀的雇佣兵踉跄着后退两步，手臂一甩扔掉步枪，扎稳身形，从腰间抽出一柄尖刀，怒喝一声，朝龙崎躲避的墙角冲去。

龙崎扯掉腰间作装饰的束带，判断时机，率先蹬步上前，躲开朝她划空而来的尖刀，以左脚为重心，左边身体为轴，旋转半圈，束带勾住对方脖子，双手扯紧，使出全身力气往后拉——

对方不愧为值得重金聘请的雇佣兵，即使呼吸困难，力气仍不泄分毫。他憋红了脸，转身时骨头发出可怖的咔咔声，举起刀，狠狠落下——

“喝！”

应声倒地。

另一个褐色头发的追兵冲过来，龙崎一脚踩在头朝地的人的背脊上，另一只脚蹬着墙壁，借力跳起来抓住了天花板上垂挂下来的水晶灯。

在高处永远容易制服敌人。幅度很小地荡了一下，双脚夹住褐发男子的脖颈，试图重复一样的方法，可是，褐发男子用力掐她的小腿，她疼得使不上劲，接着被他一掌呼开。他趁机抓住她的脚踝，想将她扯下来。

悬挂着的手的力气哪比得过一个怒极之人拼力的拉扯，僵持了不到十秒，龙崎手一脱，眼见着就要掉下来。但她还是站稳了，抓住那人的肩膀保持了一定的平衡，重重落地时手也立刻缩回来，朝他的肚子便是凶狠的一拳。

然而女人的拳头对一个彪形大汉来说并不能造成多大的伤害。他只是晃了几秒钟，说时迟那时快，龙崎抬腿直踢向他的脑袋，他刚稳住的身子又向后仰去，她再次抓住他的肩膀，这次不是借力，而是直接施力——她提着他的手臂向后一翻。

被汗水浸湿的头发黏在脖颈，背上濡湿了一片，刺鼻的血腥味充塞鼻腔，龙崎大口喘气，试图平复过快的呼吸。刚刚站稳，远处冲来三个举着步枪的雇佣军，她本能地抓起倒在地上的雇佣兵的衣领，以他的身体做肉盾。

“呜……”子弹嵌入肉体的声音近在耳畔，无论经历多少次，这样的情况还是会让她本能地感到不适。眼泪夺眶而出，胃中翻江倒海，但手枪握得更紧了，随时准备射击。

“越前！你在哪里啊！”堀尾远程盯着现场的战况，歇斯底里地喊。

龙马君……  
我大概，还是很差劲吧……即使这么努力……

几声惨叫接连响起，激烈的突突声戛然停止。龙崎抬头看去，越前站在百米开外，穿着黑色西装，眉峰皱起，双眼透着渗人的杀意。倒在两人中间的雇佣兵个个背上插着一把刀，鲜血渐渐漫开。

越前并没有去一楼接救护车，他乘电梯上楼，根据趁乱放在那男子身上的追踪器来到他所在楼层，在他按响房铃之前将他迷晕，拖到一边。接着，换掉衣服，乘坐电梯到四楼。

电梯旁就是四楼的餐厅，听到枪声，人们已乱成一团。顺手拿了三把餐刀，追兵就在他身前，他一一扔去，刀刀命中。追兵倒下，他看到躲在肉盾之后的龙崎，眼神一凉。

好像看到了她七年前的样子。无助、忍耐，却从不放弃希望。这样一个，努力的、坚强的女孩。

视线往下，扫过龙崎淤青的双腿，他慢慢攥紧了拳头。

原地侧身，抓住一只握着小刀从背后刺来的手臂，使力一甩，袭击者飞将出去。收手面朝来路，只见数十个雇佣兵朝他扑来。

越前飞踹一腿，踢中离他最近之人的胸膛，趁对方下盘不稳行将倒地之际，冲上去擒住手臂就是一发势大力沉的过肩摔。旋即转身，收回手作拳，一个利落的下勾拳打在从背后袭来的偷袭者下巴。防不胜防，左侧飞扑来一人，踢中他膝窝，他仰头倒地。对方左手拿着利刃，直直刺来。越前翻身躲过，腰部使力，双腿弹起，狠厉踢向对方肋骨，接着迅速撑地起身，手肘连击后展开手臂勾住敌人脖子，借道使力，清脆的咔啦声响起。这是他最拿手的把戏。

一个举着步枪的人朝他冲了过去，“龙马君！”

龙崎端枪扣下扳机，子弹呼啸而去。“啪”！正中太阳穴，鲜血四溅。

越前矮身躲过一拳，迅速做出横扫的姿势，半个圆圈划过去，趁着对手重心不稳时他扯了两人的衣领，拽着他们狠狠地朝地上砸去。接着他跨步上前，直面枪口，用右手蛮力扯掉对方的步枪，飞踹连踢。左手边又来一人，他动也不动，五指张开，像一只带着磁铁的手掌，吸住对方脑袋，往墙上狠撞，溅出的鲜血染红了他的指尖。

龙崎愣愣地目睹了他行云流水、没有一丝犹豫的身手。越前从腰间扯出弹绳，边跑边往空中甩去，吸盘牢牢吸住天花板，他左手抓紧弹绳另一端，另一只手向她张开，好像一个拥抱。

“快走！”越前将她摁进怀里，踩上栏杆，抱着她从四楼一跃而下。

BGM：《Burning》

9  
要说这如何躲过追兵，绝对是值得堀尾聪史吹嘘十年的事迹。

汽车高速狂奔五十里后，停在了郊区的一栋灰墙房子外。房子外并排停着三辆车。堀尾坐在院子里的遮阳伞下抽烟，看起来漫不经心。

越前轻轻关上房门，来到院子，向堀尾要了一根烟，静静地抽了起来。

堀尾抬眼观察他，把烟拿开，随手抖掉烟灰，咧开嘴道：“你看起来，好像有心事啊？”

越前的目光对着门口，没理他。白色大门半开着，墙角爬满了藤蔓。

堀尾早习惯他这个反应，继续自顾自道：“在房间那么久，干嘛啊？”

他斜睨了越前一眼，头猛地一抖，又看向房间，啧啧不止：“你不会……趁人之危吧？”

堀尾做好了被奚落一番的准备，哪料到越前平静地将目光转向他，淡淡地说：“准备一下，半个小时之后就走。”

“啊？”堀尾顿时摸不着头脑，“我们三个吗？”

越前弹弹烟灰，抬眼说：“就我和你。”

“啊？龙崎小姐呢，你不管了？”

越前沉默以对。

打死堀尾都想不到他会这样决定，“你未免太没良心了吧？要和她搭档还是你提出来的！现在人还受伤躺在里面呢，你说你要先走？”

“还有一个人没有抓到，你想在这里耗时间？她的伤不是大碍，很快便可自行离开这里，你要怎么，护送她回国？”越前突然凌厉道，话语像机关枪一样把堀尾堵得说不出话。

堀尾愣了好一会儿，才说：“那，那你也不能就把她一个人留在这里啊！”

“堀尾，”越前难得说了次他的名字，讥笑道，“你是不相信她的能力？还是你在逃避？”

“我、我在逃避？我逃避什么？”堀尾暴跳如雷，“在逃避的难道不是你吗！”

坐在以140迈速度疾驶的车上止血疗伤，委实不是一件令人愉快的事。

背上的伤口汩汩流出鲜血，越前毫不犹豫地撕开了她的衣服，看清伤口，手蓦地一顿。伤口长约5寸，深可见骨，即使痊愈了也会留下伤疤——她是怎么忍着它再打斗了那么久的？

“堀尾，药箱。”

堀尾手忙脚乱地一边开车一边从储物格下方拿出药箱：“谁把药箱放这里的啊……妈的。”

“少废话，快拿药箱！”

堀尾顿时想回怼，一回头看到越前的脸色，悻悻闭上嘴。

“忍一下。”越前拿出纱布，放轻了声音说，“别怕。”

龙崎轻轻嗯了一声，尾部颤音出卖了她的不安和疼痛。

越前想了想，伸出右手，举在她脸旁，“太疼你就咬我的手。”

龙崎被他这举动一惊，泛红的眼睛看过来，越前避开了，左手往纱布上滴药水，“纱布不够，节约着用。”

龙崎明白这番话的用意，双手颤颤地握住他的右手，咽了咽口水，“……谢谢。”

纱布沾上伤口的瞬间，龙崎咬住他的手背。他不动声色，感到她的牙齿深深嵌入了肉里，可想而知她有多疼。

包扎好伤口，龙崎松开口，越前的手背留下一对鲜红的牙印。

“对不起，龙马君……”她的声音低低的。

“没事。”越前收回手，用纸擦了擦，像无事发生。

堀尾见越前对他的话无动于衷，瞅了眼他插在裤兜里的右手，问道：“你疼不疼啊？手。”

越前吸完最后一口烟，用脚捻灭，从口袋里拿出一把新汽车钥匙，转身去开车。堀尾看见，牙印似乎淡了一些。

他也把烟丢了，碎碎念道：“切，逞什么强啊。”

抬脚跟上，发现越前启动的那辆车的车钥匙好像原本在他这里。堀尾一摸口袋，空空如也。

10  
七年前，越前被委派到南美监视一个执行任务的特工，理由是恐其在心志不坚定时，被其他组织策反。结果他前去一看，那个第一次被委派任务的女孩，认认真真地执行计划，扮演角色。他看得出，她没有半点二心。

火车上遇到毒枭是不曾预料的事。近身搏斗能力还行，枪法很准，可大约由于是第一次执行任务，她紧张又生疏，很快寡不敌众。他接到的任务里并没有接到“保护她”的这一项，经历过考核的特工，如果在任务中失手，只能当做业务不成熟，这是优胜劣汰的法则。可是，他心乱地想，就当体谅培养一个特工的不易——他从暗处出来，利落解决对手，拉上她的手，在火车车厢上演末日狂奔。

被偷走钱包是他大意，他想不通她为什么要偷走。也许是心存怀疑，她并不愚笨。

那次之后，他们再也没见过。组织的搭档形式十分随机，不在同一等级的特工彼此独立，极少有见面的机会。他忙于执行各类任务，提升各类能力，来不及弄明白该不该这样做，步枪发下来了，去往大洋对面的飞机准备起飞了，一切仅仅跟随一句话，“这是义务！”

他见过太多因为无法通过考核被迫退出的学员，听过太多在执行试验任务中出错被革职的人，见过卧底，见过被策反者。但他没有见过，像她一样的人。

明明一点都不适合这行，却咬牙坚持通过了考核；明明组织对她充满戒心，她却全然坦诚相待；明明对他似有逾界的举动疑惑不满，还是乖乖配合。她到底在想什么？

越前端着水杯，曲起手指准备敲门，想了想又放下，轻轻推门而入。

龙崎还没醒，侧身睡着，双眼紧紧阖着。他把水杯放在床头柜。若有所思地看着睡梦里的她，越前弯下腰，把她手臂压到的发丝轻轻抽出。

他走到离床边稍远的窗边坐下，脱下西装外套，搭上椅子。手机震动了两声，在寂静的房间里显得响亮。他掏出手机，屏幕上显示着一条英文短信。他看了一眼，摁灭屏幕。

转过头，龙崎悠悠转醒，双眼褪去潮红，恢复了昔日光彩。

“醒来喝杯水吧。”他抬起下巴指指床头柜。

她坐起身，拿起杯子喝了一口，“嗯，谢谢。”

过了一会儿，越前说：“水里放了安眠药，你会睡得舒服些。”

“嗯，我知道……”龙崎指指被子里鼓起来的一块东西，“这个海绵球也是龙马君放的吧？”说完淡淡地笑了。

“……还疼么？”

龙崎摇摇头，“上了药好多了。”她闭上眼，忽然说，“果然我还是……非常不擅长演戏。”

越前不明白她说起这个是为何意。

“……你还差得远呢。”

“那么龙马君呢？是十分擅长此术吗？”

“合格的特工必须擅长于此。”他淡淡地说。

“这样……”龙崎的眼睛没在看他，她望着天花板，像自言自语。

“龙马君是不是……和很多女孩做过那样的事？任务需要的时候……都会如此？”

越前插在裤兜里的手蜷曲着，食指应激地动了动，他抽出手，顺手拿过凳子上的外套，向床头走近。龙崎愣愣地看着他靠近，脸庞感受到指尖的温热触感，他的眼睛近在咫尺。

无星无月的琥珀色双眼啊。  
此刻，却映着两个一模一样的她。

龙崎感到有件东西落在她腿上，伴随铃铃的金属碰撞声。余光瞥见，那是他的西装外套。

随着外套落下的，还有他盖住她双眼的手。以及，一句话。

11  
身为特工，隐瞒感受、控制表情、随机应变、你唱我和——这已成本能的反应。但尽管这样，总有一两秒钟的时间他的眼神不受控制，也因此可能泄露他的心事。*

他在乎她。

这是致命的破绽。

12  
“Kill the person to prevent her from doing anything wrong.”

13  
“樱乃。  
“只有你。”

Fin

*巴扎：即市场。  
*改自《一九八四》。

*两个提示：  
1、他们逃出来了，再出发肯定要换车。院子门口有三辆车，一辆是旧的，两辆是新的。堀尾的钥匙在越前手里，越前的钥匙在哪里？  
2、越前真的按照短信去做了吗？


End file.
